With the development of mobile communication technologies, high-speed and large-bandwidth services are bringing colorful application experiences to users, and the pursuit of the users to free, high-speed and high-quality communications will also be never-ending. It is predicted that in the next five years demand for mobile data service traffic will increase by 40 times, with an average annual increase of 8-10 times. Traditional cellular mobile communication takes large coverage and high mobility as main design targets, and in outdoor environments, wireless link performance has been close to the Shannon limit, and it has been overwhelmed by wireless data services with rapid growth.
Statistical data show that, more than 80% of data services occur indoors, and service of high-speed data service may be provided by deploying a small indoor base station and utilizing a low mobile speed specific to an unique indoor environment, a short distance between the base station and a user terminal and an indoor rich scattering channel. However, when a plurality of small base stations are deployed in a dedicated area, if adjacent small base stations adopt different uplink and downlink sub frame ratios, it will lead to inter-basestation interference and inter-UE (User Terminal) interference. Therefore, in order to reduce the influence brought by the inter-basestation interference and the inter-UE (User Terminal) interference, some listening mechanisms need to be adopted to obtain interference condition of adjacent base stations or UEs, so as to perform necessary interference coordination.
In addition, in order to reduce load pressure of a cellular network, a D2D (device to device) communication mode is an effective way as well. In the D2D mode, close UEs may directly perform data transmission without forwarding through a base station. Before establishment of a D2D connection, a UE needs to listen to signals sent by other UEs to detect an opposite UE meeting a D2D communication channel condition, or to detect a D2D communication link inflicting severe interference to it. Therefore, the D2D communication mode also requires a certain listening mechanism to achieve UE discovery and interference coordination.
However, in practical application, the inventor found that a good method for listening interference between base stations, between UEs or between a base station and a UE has been unavailable in the prior art.